Навеки мы Эпплы
Навеки мы Эпплы '''( ) — четвёртая песня четвёртого сезона, показанная в серии «Пинки Эппл Пай». Эту песню поёт семья Эппл во время путешествия о семейных узах, которыми они связаны. В этой песне Большой Маки впервые внятно и чисто поёт, как уточнил Питер Нью, озвучивший его.Peter New: SPOILER: Eeyup! I have permission to tell you: Big Mac is singing in s4! Twitter. (2013-09-11). Проверено 11 сентября 2013. Песня является вторым треком альбома «Songs of Ponyville». Также является первым из бонусных треков на стороне Б винилового альбома (вариант Селестии). Инструментальная версия этой песни играет на уровнях на тему Спайка игры My Little Pony: Puzzle Party. thumb|310px|"И больше мы чем семья!" :Эпплджек': Эпплы, запевай, вы все её знаете! Юхууу! :'Большой Маки': А-га. :'Эпплджек: ::Вот по дороге поколений ::Едем мы семьёй. ::Поём все вместе вот эту песню ::Мы в этой стране и в той! :и Эппл Блум: ::Навеки мы Эпплы, ::Вместе мы Эпплы! ::И больше мы чем семья! ::И пусть грянет гром, бурю встретим вместе! ::Мы Эпплы — ты и я! :Большой Маки': Ага. :'Блум: ::Лучше дела не может быть, ::Чем вместе с семьёю колесить. ::Слышат соседи и все друзья, ::Как об Эпплах поёт семья! :Большой Маки и Эппл Блум: ::Навеки мы Эпплы, ::Вместе мы Эпплы! ::И больше мы чем семья! ::И пусть грянет гром, бурю встретим вместе! ::Мы Эпплы — ты и я! :Большой Маки': Ага. :'Смит: ::Они, как в стручке горошин ряд, ::Часто про нас "пони" говорят. ::Стоим друг за друга всегда горой. ::Ты Эппл? Значит нам по пути с тобой! :Пай: ::Лучше чем розовый закат, ::Чем воздушный шарик или лимонад, ::Я чувствую сильную любовь: ::Счастье я отыскала вновь! :Все: ::Навеки мы Эпплы, ::Вместе мы Эпплы! ::И больше мы чем семья! ::И пусть грянет гром, бурю встретим вместе! ::Мы Эпплы — ты и я! |-|Реприза= :Все: ::Навеки мы Эпплы, ::Вместе мы Эпплы, ::И больше мы чем семья! ::И пусть грянет гром, ::Бурю встретим вместе. ::Мы Эпплы — ты и я! - Оригинальная версия= Песня= thumb|310px|"И больше мы чем семья!" :Эпплджек': C'mon, Apples, y'all know this one! :'Бабуля Смит': Hot-diggity! :'Эпплджек': Yee-haw! :'Большой Маки': Eeyup. :'Эпплджек: ::We travel the road of generations ::Joined by a common bond ::We sing our song 'cross the pony nation ::From Equestria and beyond :и Эппл Блум: ::We're Apples forever, Apples together ::We're family, but so much more ::No matter what comes, we will face the weather ::We're Apples to the core :Большой Маки': Eeyup. :'Блум: ::There's no place that I'd rather be ::Than travelin' with my family ::Friends all around come to join and see ::As we sing out across the land :Большой Маки и Эппл Блум: ::We're Apples forever, Apples together ::We're family, but so much more ::No matter what comes, we will face the weather ::We're Apples to the core :Большой Маки': Eeyup. :'Смит: ::We're peas in a pod, we're thick as thieves ::Any cliché you can throw at me ::We're here for each other, through thick and thin ::You're always welcome with your Apple kin ::Wheeeeee! :Пай: ::You're more fun than the color pink ::Or balloons flying over your favorite drink ::The love I feel here is swim, not sink ::As we party across this land :Семья Эплов': All right! :'Все: ::We're Apples forever, Apples together ::We're family, but so much more ::No matter what comes, we will face the weather ::We're Apples to the core! :Большой Маки': Eeyup! |-|Реприза= :'Все: ::We're Apples forever, Apples together ::We're family, but so much more ::No matter what comes, we will face the weather ::We're Apples to the core! :Большой Маки''': Eeyup! }} Примечания en:Apples to the Core Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона